maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Serrano
"Serrano" (born 1984), whose real name is unknown, is an African-Brazilian criminal, a kidnapper, and the ruthless leader of the Comando Sombra, and has been since 2006. The child of African immigrants in Sao Paulo, Serrano spent most of his childhood in Serra da Mantiqueira, earning him his nickname. After the deaths of his parents at the age of 8 or 9, Serrano already began to be involved in crimes, living on the streets by the age of 11, and commiting his first murder at the age of 12. By the late 1990s, Serrano already became involved with the Comando Sombra, becoming its leader in 2006, and changing the gang from a small street gang to a large crime organization. He became one of the top targets of the Unidade de Forças Especiais, but avoided capture and death for at least four times since 2009. He also rivaled with the Crachá Preto and the Tropa Z gangs. In 2012, Serrano targeted the Branco family, attempting to kidnap Rodrigo Branco and his wife, Fabiana. Serrano failed to capture Rodrigo, but his men managed to capture Fabiana. The Brancos tried to make a ransom deal, but it failed due the Crachá Preto destroy the exchange. The Branco's bodyguard, Max Payne tried to save Fabiana from Serrano in one of the gang's bases, but Serrano fled along with Fabiana. Serrano finally killed Fabiana after Max confronted him. Following this event, the UFE attacked Serrano's Nova Esperança hideout, and captured him, and killing many of his men in the progress. Serrano was taken to a hotel owned by the UFE and the Crachá Preto, along with other citizens, used as a front for the groups' business. A few days after being captured, Serrano was later saved by Max Payne, and finally confronted the one who cut open his friends, Arthur Fischer, killing him. His ultimate fate following this event is unknown. Biography Childhood Not much is known about Serrano's early life, and his real name was never revealed. His nickname is derived from the town he spent most of his childnood in, Serra da Mantiqueira. His parents were African immigrants who died when he was 8 to 9 years old. By the age of 11, he lived on the streets of Sao Paulo, and by the age 12, he already commited his first murder. Comando Sombra Serrano became involved with the Comando Sombra (CS) around the late 1990s, though, how became involved in the gang is unknown. Serrano was the one who changed the CS from a small street gang, to a "highly-organized city-wide criminal organization". In 2006, Serrano became the leader of the Comando Sombra. Since becoming the leader of the gang. He was targeted in four UFE operations since 2009, but avoided arrest. Ever since becoming the leader, he became one of the most wanted men by the UFE. In June 2009, Serrano caused a series of riots accros the city, leading to rampagings against law enforcement officials, including attacks on police stations and state buildings. War in São Paulo favelas With his rise for power as the leader of the Comando Sombra, Serrano started to fight the other gangs in São Paulo, in order to get control in the city. The main two gangs that fought against Serrano and the Comando Sombra were the Crachá Preto and the Tropa Z. Serrano managed to defeat the Tropa Z and took over their turf in the Nova Esperança favela, and made it his hideout. Serrano, however, didn't manage to defeat the Crachá Preto, despite having a larger gang. By 2012, Serrano already led the gang into another massive, bloody gang war, this time, for a final control in the city. Kidnapping Fabiana .]] Later in 2012, Serrano targets the Branco family, and sends his men to kidnap two of them, Rodrigo and Fabiana, during their party. The kidnapping attempt failed, and the Brancos were saved by Max Payne, Rodrigo's bodyguard, while almost all of the CS members that Serrano sent were killed. With the first attempt failed, Serrano plans another kidnapping attempt, this time in Club Moderno, where Fabiana, her sister Giovanna, and her brother-in-law Marcelo, often hang out. This time Serrano leades his men, and orders them to kidnap Fabiana and kill the other rich civilians in the club. Once again, Max Payne tries to prevent the kidnapping, but fails, and Serrano successfully kidnaps the Branco wife. Following the kidnapping, Serrano sends a ransom letter to Rodrigo, ordering money in exchange for Fabiana's life. The ransom deal happens in São Paulo's stadium, but does not go well, and the Crachá Preto interrupt, killing Serrano's men and steal the money. The Branco bodyguard later tries to bring Fabiana back by breaking into one of Serrano's bases at the docks of the Tiete river, but Serrano manages to escapes via his armed boat with the tortured Fabiana, though he lost many of his men when he was chased by Max, including most of those who were on his boat. Clash in the favela A few days later, Max Payne arrives to the Nova Esperança favela, Serrano's hideout, in order to bring back Fabiana, and finish off Serrano. Soon after meeting a detective in a strip club, Max is attacked by members of gang called the Tropa Z. Making his way through the favela, Max finds Serrano's 'fortress'. There, Serrano 'gets a visit' from Giovanna and Marcelo, who try to exchange money for Fabiana. Max soon enters the room, where Serrano aims his gun to Giovanna. Max angrily tells him to not shoot, leading Serrano to response with a single 'okay' before killing Fabiana. He then shoots Marcelo in the knee to stop him from hitting Serrano. Soon after, the UFE attack the favela, leading Serrano to flee, who tells one of his men to stop Max, while the others come with him, taking Marcelo and Giovanna, who end up being sold to the Crachá Preto by the UFE. Fall and capture Serrano and his gang are later defeated during the large war in the favela, by the UFE, who were using the Crachá Preto as a backup. Serrano is then taken to a rundown hotel run by the Crachá Preto, a front for organ harvesting, along with many of his men and other citizens of his favela. In the hotel, it seems that Serrano was heavliy beaten up. A while later, Serrano, and other enemies of the UFE and Crachá Preto who were holden up in the hotel, are freed by Payne. Payne comments about Serrano's poor appearance after the latter was captured. Serrano then runs away from Payne. .]] After Max confronts a doctor, Arthur Fischer, who is responsible for the actual harvesting of organs, Serrano enters the room, and begins to yell at the doctor for what he done. Serrano takes a small scalpel, and kills the doctor. Max then leaves the scene, and states that for all of what Serrano did him, he paid enough. Fate Following the events in the hotel, Serrano's fate was left unknown. Max later finds UFE files in an UFE computer. Max finds that the UFE has no information about Serrano's current status. Max then states that part of him hopes that Serrano is alive. Max also finds out that the Comando Sombra are fully defeated, losing all of their turfs. Personality and traits Serrano has been described as "ruthless" by the UFE files. Serrano was the one behind the most horrible acts of the Comando Sombra, showing that he is brutal. He is also very sadistic, telling his men to kill many innocent people, as well beating Fabiana Branco to the point of bleeding, and finally shooting her with a smile on his face. Despite his actions, it seems that Serrano has a great care for his fellow gang members, and possibly for other poor Brazilian citizens, as he becomes angry after he sees the remains of several CS members in Arthur Fischer's morgue. Serrano seems to a very intelligent and cunning man, having planned various kidnapping attempts and managing to lead his gang to become bigger, stronger, and more organized. Appearance Serrano is a tall, muscular man with dark skin tone, a dreadlocks hair style, and dark eyes. He has a few tattoos on his arms and torso, which indicate his affiliation to the Comando Sombra. He has three golden long necklaces on his neck, and a golden watch on his left hand. Serrano has a golden ring on the middle finger of his right arm. His regular outfit contains a blueish purple Aloha shirt, which he wears unbuttoned. He wears it along with a pair of beige short pants. After being captured and beaten up by the Crachá Preto, the only piece of cloths he had were his pants. During the shootout at Club Moderno, Serrano wore a rather expensive suit contains white jacket and pants, along with his Balaclava. Some of his images at the UFE files, as well the ones owned by Wilson Da Silva, show him with a brighter Aloha shirt. Equipment *'Balaclava' - the tardemark clothing of every member of the Comando Sombra - a cloth headgear that covers the whole head, exposing only part of the face. Serrano is seen wearing this only once - during the kidnapping attempt of Fabiana Branco at Club Moderno. *'Auto 9mm' - an automatic hangun made by Glock. This is the main sidearm and only known weapon that Serrano uses. He also used it to execute Fabiana and injure Marcelo Branco. *'Scalpel' - a small and extremely sharp bladed instrument used for surgery. Serrano obtains one and use it to kill doctor Arthur Fischer. Murders commited *Fabiana Branco - killed for angering Max Payne. *Arthur Fischer - killed for cutting down Serrano's men's organs. Vehicles *'Kidnapping van' - a black van resembles a Chevrolet Express. Serrano and his men use the van as a transportation method after kidnapping targets. One was used during the kidnapping attempt at the Branco charity party, but its tires were popped by Max Payne. *'Armored boat' - a boat taken by the Comando Sombra and was heavily modified to include large pieces of metal to act as a shield. Serrano uses it to escape Payne at the Tiete River. *'Helicopter' - a somewhat old and cheap helicopter. Serrano and his men use this vehicle as an aerial transportation. Serrano used this helicopter during the shootout at Club Moderno. This helicopter is later find by Payne at the CS base near the Tiete River. UFE intelligence data Details *'Surname': Unknown *'Forename(s)': Unknown *'Nationality': Brazilian *'Age': approx. 28 *'Height': approx. 6'1" *'Weight': approx. 185 lbs *'Family': Deceased parents *'Affiliations': Comando Sombra Overview *Leader of São Paulo’s Comando Sombra gang since 2006. *Known as "Serrano". Believed to be a reference to the Serra da Mantiqueira, where he spent his early childhood. *Born to African immigrant parents, who both died by the time he was 8 or 9 years old. *By 11, he was living on the streets of São Paulo working as a pickpocket and spotter for drug dealers. *Linked to his first murder at 12 years old. *First became involved with the Comando Sombra in the late 1990s. *Attributed with transforming the CS from fractious small-time street gang to a highly-organized city-wide criminal organization. *Under his leadership, the CS began actively targeting law enforcement officials. Coordinated a series of riots across São Paulo in June 2009, including attacks on police stations and state buildings. *Reclusive, disciplined and well-guarded. Targeted in four UFE operations since 2009 but avoided arrest. *Last known hideout in the Nova Esperança favela. Quotes Gallery Maxpayne3-SerranoMeeting.jpg|Max, before he enters the CS hideout SerranoPointAGunAtFabiana.JPG|Serrano about to execute Fabiana. SerranoShootsMarcelo.JPG|Serrano shoots Marcelo in the knee. DaSilvasFilesOnSerrano.JPG|Da Silva's files and images on Serrano and the CS. Behind the scenes *Serrano was presumed be the main antagonist of Max Payne 3. He is later revealed to be just a secondary antagonist. *Serrano is one of the few antagonists to kill another antagonist (Arthur Fischer), along with Vladimir Lem, who killed Vinnie Gognitti, and Nicole Horne, who had her men killed Angelo Punchinello. *Serrano never speaks English, but seems to understand the language, as seen during the chapter A Hangover Sent Direct From Mother Nature, where he says "Okay" to Max after the latter told him to not kill Giovanna, before killing Fabiana. *Serrano is the only antagonist that may survive the events of Max Payne 3; Victor Branco is found hanged at the end of the game, Armando Becker is either killed or spared by Max Payne but dies due to his wounds, Alvaro Neves is shot in the head by Raul Passos, Milo Rego is killed during a melee fight with Max, and Bachmeyer is killed in a shootout with Max. Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Nothing But The Second Best **Alive if Not Exactly Well **A Hangover Sent Direct From Mother Nature **The Great American Savior Of the Poor **A Fat Bald Dude With A Bad Temper External links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/maxpayne3/characters_and_gangs/comandosombra The UFE intelligence file on Serrano and the Comando Sombra at the official Max Payne 3 website] es:Serrano Category:Characters in Max Payne 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Max Payne 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Max Payne 3 Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Gangsters